


Moonlighting Magic

by Deshah



Series: My Characters In Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Femslash February, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshah/pseuds/Deshah
Summary: There is an incomplete novel called Moonlighting Justice; this is the story of its characters in Hogwarts.





	Moonlighting Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I promise most chapters will be longer than this one.

There is a painting tucked into the back of the Room of Requirement. It is not a masterpiece; the painter was inexperienced and it shows in the vagueness of the faces, in the way the details change as the subjects turn. Still, Hyacinth finds herself captivated. 

On the canvas, the blonde woman in very old fashioned slytherin robes smiles, and tucks a lock of her dancing partner’s hair behind an ear. She steps close, steps back, pulls her partner into a spin, and when they come together again she’s the one leading. The ravenclaw woman laughs, or seems to laugh, grey eyes briefly sharp and clear. The painter must have seen them like that often. She slides her hand up her shoulder and neck and into the blonde’s hair, steps closer so that their foreheads touch, and Hyacinth has to look away. This is too private, too personal for her to keep watching. Instead, she crouches down to the side of the painting and moves it so that she can see the back, casting lumos as she does. Maybe if she’s lucky… She is. There’s an inscription on the back.

_To my dearest Elizabeth; I will love you forever._  
_Clair de Lune  
October 27, 1895_


End file.
